Examples of image recording methods by which an image is formed on recording media such as paper based on an image data signal include an electrophotography system, sublimation type and fusion type thermal transfer systems, and an inkjet system. An electrophotography system requires a process for forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor drum by charging and exposure, as a result of which the system is complex and there are problems of high production costs and the like. Furthermore, in a thermal transfer system, although the apparatus are inexpensive, there are problems of high running costs and waste materials being produced, due to the use of ink ribbons.
In contrast, in an inkjet system, image formation is performed directly onto a recording medium by ejecting an ink only onto an image part where needed, by using an inexpensive apparatus, whereby the system has the advantages that ink can be used with high efficiency and running costs are low. Furthermore, the system produces less noise, and is excellent as an image recording system.
Among ink compositions that are used in the recording of images by an inkjet system, an active energy ray-curable aqueous ink can be suitably used in the printing of an image, in pretreatment for imparting printability to recording media, in post-treatment for protection/decoration of a printed image, and the like. Furthermore, since the active energy ray-curable aqueous ink contains water as a main component, the ink is highly safe and has low viscosity, as a result of which the ink can also be applied to a high density inkjet recording process. As such, the inkjet system is a technology having many excellent features and high potential.
Examples of an active energy ray-curable ink composition include those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-307199 and JP-A No. 2005-307199 in which ink compositions for inkjet recording are described that produce a film having excellent adhesiveness and the like when irradiated with light.